kung fu panda 4:love never dies
by tigergirl123
Summary: sequel to kung fu panda 3:love and war,5 months after the war,tigress and dan gets ready for the arrival of their newborn as new evil walks among them...will they save the day again?...or will a new hero save them?...POxSONG,OCxOC,OCxOC,OCxOC,TIGRESSxOC.
1. Chapter 1:the birth of a tiger

**WELL...NEW STORY...NEW OC'S...NEW BATTLES...NEW LOVE...NEW..NEW..NEW! :D...I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA ONLY OC'S**

**CHAPTER 1:THE BIRTH OF A TIGER**

***5 MONTHS LATER,8:56 and a full moon***

as everyone finishes eating,they was all going to bed...as for dan he had to stay with tigress who was going to give birth at any day,as they went up stairs, then dan gave her a blanket"thank you dan"she smiles as they will soon be parents, as tigress starts to fall asleep,meanwhile shifu was at the peach tree meditating,then peach blossom petals start to circle around...then a ghostly figure show"its been awhile shifu"as shifu turns around he sees a turtle...it was master oogway"m-master oogway!"he bows,then oogway comes to shifu"shifu my old friend...i have great news about the unborn child"he smiles. shifu was still mad at dan and alittle happy that their will be future masters."what?master?...what about the unborn?"master oogway looks at the full moon then back at shifu"this unborn child has far more greater power than me...but i don't think it will be evil..but bring peace to china"shifu eyes widen"you don't mean?...that maybe this unborn cub maybe the ultimate warrior?"oogway nods"maybe"then he looks at the sky feeling its time to go back to the heavens"my time is up...i must go now...you must make sure this child don't go in the wrong hands... don't make it have the same evil fate like tai lung"then the petals start to circle around him as he disappears and the petals fly into the sky.

* * *

***12:00 AM***

as dan was asleep he start to hear screaming,as he hears door slamming and he hears song and viper's voice"hold on tigress!...just breath"then he starts to feel like hes being slapped...as he opens his eyes he sees po waking him up"GET UP BRO...TIGRESS IS IN LABOR!" then he sees tigress in pain,as he jumps up to runs to tigress"TIGRESS!...whats wrong..you shouldn't be due until next week?"then the nurse comes"well it looks like the baby came too early"as she walks to tigress,then she feels the baby's kick hard on tigress tummy and she gasp"oh dear...i never saw a baby kick this hard before?"then tigress clenched her teeth and her claws her bed in pain,she never felt this much pain since when Shen's weapon hit her,then song kicked all the boys out"sorry boys...girls only on this one...po can you watch Tia for me?"she gives Tia to po"oky"then song shut the door,then all the boys went to the kitchen for a mid-night snack as po gave them some of monkey's cookies witch monkey allowed him to"so...i wonder if it will be a boy..or girl"said dan who was worried while using his claws to carve on the table, then po sat down giving Tia a cookie"well if its a boy...we will show it some awesome moves!"

then dan looked at him"and if its a girl?"po just sat their for a sec"ummm..."*2 hours later* ummm?..i don't know?"then viper comes down"everyone...its a girl!"all the boy's mouth dropped and ran to meet the dan went to see tigress he sees something around her arms as she cleans it,then when she was done the baby's fur was not orange or white...it was golden and had a half moon marking on her forehead,then shifu comes over"..the ultimate warrior"then po's eyes widen"wait...the legendary ultimate warrior?...they say that it's power is so awesome it can learn new moves that none know and is almost powerful than master oogway!..but that was a myth..their was never a ultimate warrior?"then shifu came closer looking at the newborn cub"until now"then the baby's eyes start to open slowly,it was light blue like her father's eyes as she starts to look at her surroundings everything was blurry,as Tia comes to see her new cousin"oooo..is this my new cousin papa?"she turns to see po"yah.."then she looks at her auntie and uncle"what are you going to name her?"

then tigress thought for a second"hmmm...how about...luna?"then dan looks at her"are you sure?"then tigress nods"yes,cause of her half moon shape on her head and her light blue eyes"then Tia smiles"hi little luna...my name is Tia"then luna puts her paw on Tia's head and everyone awed, everyone was celebrating the birth of luna, from outside..some..was planning the death of luna and her parents.

**AWW LUNA SOUNDS SO CUTE...BUT IS SHE THE LEGENDARY ULTIMATE WARRIOR..THAT THOUGHT IT WAS A MYTH?..AND WHO IS THE PERSON OUTSIDE?PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2:revenge

**HI EVERYONE CHAPTER 2 OF THE STORY...THIS IS THE PART WHERE WHO HATES OUT HEROS..AND HOW THEIR PLAIN IS GOING TO BE.**

**CHAPTER 2:REVENGE**

***16 YEARS LATER***

as 2 crocs was eating while talking..they started to fight"no...i will kill the five!"..."no...i will...you weakling!"they started to tussle and punch eachother...then a big croc who looked like he was 18 came too them"no...i will kill the five..and as a bonus...i will kill tigress,dan...and their daughter!"he gives a grin as everyone gasp,their was a clan of crocs then their was a voice"no...you may kill the five...but tigress,dan and their daughter are my mine"then out of the shadows their was a beautiful snow leopard she had a red vest and purple pants it was ti-la...daughter of the deceased su wu and tai-lung, and behind her 2 other snow leopards was by her...it was su wu's sisters who now look like they was 30...all the crocs start drooling by looking at ti-la she looked at them...but with a growl only came out...then she sat down with the big croc who was vex...leader of the saber dragon killer clan..a ruthless clan that killed so many innocent lives in china..then vex had a idea"how about we sneak in the jade palace at night and kill them all or poison their food and let them die slowly?"everyone nodded except ti-la who looked at him angrily and her claws was inches away from his neck"how about you be quiet and let me have the ideas..*her claws goes to his neck*do i make my self clear?"vex and everyone nods then ti-la removed her claws away from his neck"good..now.. instead of your idiot plain...we will capture the fat panda,the five,tigress and dan then we go to mountain of dragons..and wait for luna to come rescue them..then when we capture her we will let her watch as her family dies.. just like i did when they killed my family...and i want that golden dragon dead!...then i will unleash my fury as i kill tigress and dan's daughter!MAHAHAHHA"everyone gasp then a croc walked up to her"are you stupid!..that place is like..almost to japan..it will take 2 weeks to get their! and your plain sounds more stupid than our leader's plain!"then ti-la looked at the croc and clawed his throat and he falls to the ground slipping away from life, ti-la looks at everyone"does anyone else wants to disobey my orders?"no one said nothing"good...now..someone make a letter when we capture them and who is good at being a old lady?"she grinds as her ears go down.

* * *

as a white tiger was still sleeping he hears a yell"TIO-TA!...SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"as the white tiger named tio-ta(or tio for short) he had a black vest with golden claw marks and black pants,and he had handsome blue eyes as he went down stairs 2 older tigers look at him then a girl tiger went to hug him..who must be his mom"be safe my tio-ta"as tio's friends looks at him from the window they giggle then tio broke the hug"mom..i will be safe"he starts to get out the door then she yelled"AND IF YOU HURT YOUR TAIL LIKE LAST TIME...I WILL GLADLY MAKE IT BETTER WITH A KISS"then tio stop as he starts blushing"MOM!...IM NOT LITTLE ANYMORE...I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!"then he stepped on a nail"SHIT!"he hops on one foot while taking the nail out of his foot, he went out the door their was 2 other tigers and a lion then tio came to punch the lion"OW!"then tio looked at him"that's for laughing at me damon"the lion named damon was a lion with light brown fur and a brown mane and had green eyes and a brown vest with green and brown leaf markings and had black pants..as a female white tiger comes to tio"come on..lets go see luna and Tia!"then she grabed his paw"oky Sasha!"the white tiger named Sasha was a beautiful tigress she had blue eyes and she had a purple vest with pink flowers and black pants..but the other tiger who was looking cool start speaking"wow.. Sasha..why dragging him?...i think he can walk with out you holding his hand"then tio looked at the cool tiger"you can stop acting cool xenon..just tell her how you feel?"the orange tiger named xenon had ember eyes and had a green vest with a sun marking on it and black pants,he growls"i don't have to tell her nothing"then they all was puzzled but Sasha was puzzled the most"tell me what?"then xenon walked to them"nothing..c-can we just go now...so tio can see his girlfriend?"then tio growled"shes not..MY GIRLFRIEND!"they all start walking to the jade palace.

**WELL NOW YOU KNOW THE PLAIN...OUR NEW OC'S AND ONE STUPID CROC ^_^...AND AWWW TIO LIKES LUNA*TIO COMES AT ME*"I DO NOT!"*I SMILE*"SURE YOU DON'T"**


	3. Chapter 3:leiden

**HI EVERYONE ^_^ THIS CHAPTER IS THAT TI-LA SENDS IN ONE OF HER SPY'S TO SPY ON LUNA AND HER FRIENDS...BUT IS HE THEIR TO DO HIS JOB?...OR TO FLIRT?PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 3:LEIDEN**

as ti-la was eating alone in the dark,the door opens showing a figure"you called?"then ti-la was not looking at the figure and still eats"yes,i want you to spy on the daughter..make sure you tell me all her weaknesses and...one more thing...kill my dad's niece's daughter by the way..she will be the first for my warning of the up come"then the figure left but he stopped for a min and then starts closing the door"yes...master".

* * *

as tio,xenon,Sasha and damon made it to the stairs they went to catch their breath"o-o-omg...they really need a elevator..ughhhhh"then they all got up,as they see tigress,song,po and dan talking, then tio went up to them"hello master tigress,master dan,song and dragon warrior..is luna and Tia here?"they all nodded then tigress went to him"they are training with shifu and the rest of the five in the training hall"then luna's friends went to the training hall,when they got their they saw a beautiful golden tigress with a half moon shape on her forehead and she had light blue eyes and she had a blue shirt with a golden moon symbol and black pants,as she was going to fight monkey,as luna's friends sees Tia the pandard,she had shining emerald green eyes, and she had a yellow vest with a star on it and she had black pants...she was sitting on the bench encouraging luna,as damon looks at Tia..tio and xenon looks at him and starts chuckling"damon's in love"then damon snaps out and starts fighting tio and xenon, then Tia sees them she yells their name"HAY SASHA...HAY TIO...HAY XENON...*she blushes* HI...UM..DAMON...hay guys come and watch the fight..its starting!"then they all sat down watching luna's training.

shifu comes and snaps his fingers"begin"

as luna waits for monkeys move he starts running at her,as he does a fast punch luna trys to block his move again and again and again until his punch hits her in the face...as she falls to the ground everyone think she was defeated then her half moon on her forehead starts glowing and as she gets up her eyes start to glow blue"nice job uncle monkey...but can you dodge this?"then in the speed of light she starts circling around monkey then he keeps turning around seeing lots of lunas laughing as he start punching the lunas they keep coming back until he felt a punch then luna stops spinning and she starts punching monkey in the arm then in a instant she starts touching monkeys nerve points and then he starts to fall to the ground..defeated.

as shifu snaps his fingers again"begin"

it was luna and viper,as luna start going in all fours and running towards viper she was going to tiger kick her,but then viper saw this coming and jumps up in the air and starts raping her self around luna and starts squeezing her...as luna start screaming she tried to get viper off of her, she tried to punch and kick her..as luna start falling to the ground she tried to get up and went in on all fours and start running around and around..as viper starts to get dizzy..she start slipping off as she fly's to a wall...as she gets up she use her tail to get a grip on luna's legs and starts pulling then luna falls...then when viper was going to finish her they all here someone saying help"HELP!"as everyone stopped what they was doing they look out a window seeing a old lady being chased by 20 crocs...as shifu,the five,dan and po went to stop the crocs luna stops them"mom dad...i been wondering...when do i get to fight with you guys?"then dan and tigress came to her"when your training is done luna"then luna ears went down"b-but this could be my chance to show you what im made of...plz let me come"then dan came close to her"sorry luna...when your done with your training you can"then they all left to fight the crocs, as for luna she went to the kitchen,xenon poked tio"go talk to her"they all chuckle then tio growled at xenon then he looked at Sasha"hay Sasha xenon*then xenon knows what he was going to say* likes y-"he was interrupted by xenon"yes i like..yellow flowers"he growls at tio who was smiling.

* * *

as po,shifu,dan and the five went to the old lady..po came to her"mam are you oky?"then the old lady talked"yes...*then she turns around and it was a croc*..but you wont be"then a few crocs had tranquilizers and shot tigress then dan went to her"TIGRESS!"then he was shot too,then the five and shifu...as po watched as all his friends was all passed out he sees a snow leopard in the shadows"hello dragon warrior...my father tai-lung told me all about you...he wanted you dead...now im going to finish the job"then po was puzzled"wa?oooo"he felt something hit him as he looked on his arm he has been shot with a tranquilizer..as he only herd something before he passes out he sees a lion with the snow leopard"go...do your job"then the lion runs as po passes out.

* * *

*7:00*

as luna was waiting outside for her mom and dad her waiting is slowly turning into worrying"ugh..where are they"then Sasha came to sit down with her"hay girl"but luna was not smiling at all"come on luna you always be happy when we talk?"then luna sighed"im sorry Sasha...im just... worried if they don't come back"then Sasha gives her a hug"they will come back..just you wait...hay want to go to the valley with me,tio,xenon,Tia and damon to your uncle's father's noddle shop?"then luna nods"oky..that will take my mind off"then Sasha friendly punches luna's shoulder"see.."then luna smiles and starts getting the rest of her friends. as they all walked down and went to the valley they see lots of residents bowing to luna,then she sighs"its oky everyone..you don't need to bow everytime i come here"then they all stop bowing "yes ultimate warrior"then luna sigh again"lets just go to the noodle shop already"as they reached to the noodle shop they see a goose it was ping..po's father as he sees luna and Tia"luna..Tia..hows my favorite girls doing?"then both looked at eachother"um..fine?"then he sees damon and tio behind them"oh..are these your boyfriends?"then luna and Tia yelled"no!"

then behind tio and damon was xenon and Sasha because she wanted to talk to him"xenon whats wrong?..why you acting strange today?...is something wrong?"then xenon though for a sec"no..nothing is wrong...im just tired of tio thinking hes always right"then Sasha got mad"well maybe its because hes trying to help you!"then xenon got mad at her"oh..so your saying im stupid?"then Sasha growls"MAYBE YOU ARE!*she walks to the noodle shop*and your not cool too"then xenon felt like he just ruined his chance with Sasha as he talks to himself"way to go idiot"as he goes to the noodle shop...they all sat down eating noodles Sasha didn't even bother looking at xenon.*1 hour later*

as they all went to say goodbye to ping, luna didn't look where she was going and she bumped into someone and she and that person fell to the ground,as the figure got up it looked to be a lion with light brown fur and a golden mane and had a white vest and red pants..as luna got up she growls at the lion,he looks at luna who look like she was going to attack him"oooo..meow.. whoa this beautiful lady?"then luna looks at him"a-are you flirting with me?"then the lion looked at her with his brown eyes"maybe*he comes close to her* maybe not?"then luna growled...then Tia went to her"hay..buddy..leave her alone!"then the lion growled and thought for a min"oh..sorry...where are my manners...i am leiden..i came from..*the thought* ..from a town but i left because my parents was killed by wolves when i was 4"everyone gasp but tio"aww come on guys he might be lying"then leiden looked at him"well...i came here to be a student from the jade palace"everyone looked at him as they didn't know that he was a spy.

**WOW...I HATE LEIDEN..THAT FLIRTING..SPY!..WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!...AND WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO OUR HEROS?!...WILL LUNA AND HER FRIENDS KNOW ABOUT TI-LA'S PLAIN?...PLZ REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4:the message and the quest

**SUP EVERYONE...TI-LA IS MEANER THAN TAI-LUNG AND SU WU D:...ANYWAY...WILL THE MESSAGE BE SENT?...AND WILL THEY RESCUE OUR HEROS?PLZ REVIEW AND I HERD THAT THEY ARE MAKING KUNG FU PANDA 3 IN 2016 :D I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT :D I MIGHT BE IN COLLAGE THEN...HMMM D:...**

**CHAPTER 4:THE MESSAGE AND THE QUEST**

*2 DAYS LATER*

as luna feared for the worst...they been capture or worst..as she went to pick up her friends from their homes leiden finds out shes gone and takes her diary in her room as he goes down stairs faking that hes training, then luna and her friends came in Sasha went to her"this don't make scents..how came your family be missing for 2 days...something MUST be wrong"then luna's ears went down"maybe so"then leiden looks at the diary.

_DEAR DIARY,_

_TODAY I WAS GOING TO BUY SOME FLOWERS TO HELP DADDY WITH THE ANNIVERSARY OF MY MOM AND DAD'S FIRST KISS,_

_AS I LOOKED AT SOME YELLOW DAISY I STARTED TO SNEEZE AND START ITCHING BUT WHEN I WAS AWAY FROM IT I STOP SNEEZING AND ITCHING,_

_I MAYBE ALLERGIC TO YELLOW DAISY...AS I BOUGHT SOME RED ROSES AS I WENT BACK TO THE JADE PALACE I SEE A PATCH OF YELLOW DAISY AND I START SNEEZING AND _

_I DROPPED THE RED ROSES IN THE YELLOW DAISY PATCH..AS I LOOKED AROUND I START SNEEZING AND ITCHING AS I FOUND THE RED ROSES I RAN BEFORE I COULD SNEEZE _

_AGAIN, AS I HANDED MY FATHER THE FLOWERS HE ASKED ME SOMETHING"what took you so long luna?"THEN I GROWLED AT HIM,AND HE GOT MAD"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME_

_YOUNG LADY...NOW WHAT HAPPENED?"I CAME TO HIM"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED FATHER?...IM ALLERGIC TO YELLOW DAISY'S!"THEN I WENT TO THE TRAINING HALL._

as leiden put the diary back into her room he took note"yellow daisy's huh?"he had a yellow daisy in his paw and the message letter about the capture too,he went down stairs and went to luna and her friends"LUNA!...here read this i found it in the kitchen..and do these yellow daisy smell good?"he rubs them around luna's nose and everyone gasp as luna sneezes and itches*she starts sneezing*"ah ah ah ah... ACHOO"then tio comes to leiden"hay..don't you know that she is allergic to daisy's!"then damon sat tio down"calm down dude"then leiden grinds and puts the flower away and luna stops scratching and she looks ta the letter"hmm..whats this?"

_LETTER_

DEAR ANYONE STUPID,

I KNOW WHERE YOUR FAMILY IS AT...YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?

ITS BECAUSE I CAPTURE THEM..AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN

MEET ME AT THE MOUTAIN OF DRAGONS...IF YOU DON'T BE HERE IN 4 WEEKS

WELL...LETS JUST SAY SOMEONE WILL NEED TO CLEAN UP THE MESS, HERES THE MAP TO IT

MAHAHAHAHA!

SINCERELY,YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE

as luna puts up the letter then Tia talked"w-what are we going to do now?" it was silent for a sec then luna turns around"i will tell you what we are going to do...we are going to the mountain of dragons...and stop the insane unknown person...are you with me guys?" she puts her paw out,they all looked at eachother until tio came"i am"he placed his paw to hers then xenon came too"me too"he did the same,then Tia and Sasha came too and put their paws in the pile too"you know we are in this together girl"the girls all smiled..then they look at damon and he came too"oky...you guys will need me anyway...for some fire power"he flex his muscles then everyone rolled their eyes and yelled at him"JUST PUT YOUR PAW IN THE MIDDLE ALREADY!"then damon put his paw in the middle then luna looked at them all"for truth"then Sasha"honor"then tio"glory"then Tia"helping others in need"then damon"for wisdom"then xenon"and courage"they let their paw go"FOR CHINA!"then they all went to get ready for their long quest to save the family and maybe...china.

***SNIFFS*THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL RIGHT THEIR...ANYWAY...LUNA IS ALLERGIC TO DAISY?!..AND WILL LEIDEN TELL TI-LA?...FIND OUT...PLZ REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5:adventure and a annoying song

**WELL ITS TIME FOR OUR RESCUE HEROS TO GO TO THE MOUNTAIN OF DRAGONS(ITS A PLACE WHERE DEAD DRAGONS ARE PLACED)..PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 5:ADVENTURE AND A ANNOYING SONG**

*****THE NEXT DAY*

as tio went to get his stuff packed in his backpack his mother starts crying"tio.. sweaty plz don't go"then tio looks at his mom"i have to mom...my friends need me..we are all in this together"he hugs her and leaves to the jade palace...as xenon was getting his stuff too his big brother came who looks like he was 20..he was a orange tiger like xenon and he talked like a surfer"bye lil' bro"then xenon put on his glasses"chow big bro"then he left to the jade palace...then as Sasha was getting her stuff too she was on the phone"you will have to cancel my pedicure..and to polish my claws...I DON'T CARE IF MY MOM SAYS NO!*she turns around* I CAN'T GET MY PEDICURE THIS WEEK I HAVE TO GO WITH MY FRIENDS!"she hung up the phone and goes down stairs and gives her dad a kiss on his forehead"Bye DAD..I WILL BE BACK IN 2 WEEKS OR 5!" as she went to the jade palace but her dad was sleeping he did not hear her...as for damon he was getting his stuff but his mom keeps yelling at him"DON'T YOU WANT TO EAT YOUR ZEBRA FIRST BEFORE YOU GO?"he grabs a leg of the dead zebra"BYE MOM I DON'T HAVE TIME!as he goes to the jade palace his mom sighs"hmmm...kids these days"as she picks up the dead zebra.

as they all reached to the jade palace they see leiden,luna and Tia all packed up and ready to go...then luna came to them she had the dragon sword"lets go"then they all ran on all fours and went off...in a long maybe hard quest.

* * *

as po wakes up he sees song"song...h-how did you get here?"then song looked at him"i followed you po then when i saw they shot you i was going to stop them..but they hit me too and now im here"then dan woke up and he sees tigress still passed out...as he was going to her he felt like he was in chains so was she and the rest"tigress..."then she wakes up and sees dan"d-dan?"then dan tried to hug her but he couldn't"oh tigress..i hope luna is oky"then tigress starts to get worried"she has to be"then their was a voice"oh..but she wont"then they all turn around and see a snow leopard and a big croc"now...since your awake i can tell you what im going to do to you 2..and your daughter"she grinds..then tigress growls"who are you..and how do you know about us?...and what do you want with our daughter!"then the snow leopard chuckles and came to tigress and let one claw..clawing slowly down her check as she yells in pain little bits of blood starts to cover the snow leopard's claw then dan starts to get mad"NO!..LEAVE HER ALONE"then the snow leopard starts to put her bloody claw on her tongue as tigress's blood starts coming down on it as she chuckles...then po feels like hes going to barf"aww man.. that's just wrong..your sick and insane!"then the snow leopard looked at him"im sick...but not insane"then the snow leopard looked at them all"my name is ti-la the daughter of tai-lung and su wu"they all gasp then shifu growled"y-your m-my g-"he was interrupted by ti-la"granddaughter?..yes..but i still hate each one of you.. especially you two" she points at tigress and dan"you two killed my mom and dad..so in return i will kill your daughter slowly as you hear her screaming to her death...then maybe i will kill tigress but even slower then dan growled in angry"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM...YOU STUPID INSANE LEOPARD!"then ti-la slaps him and a claw mark shows on his check as blood start falling down..and ti-la took a drop and put it on her tongue again..then tigress and po was going to barf then tigress tried to look away"oky...that is sick!"then ti-la kisses him"if you was younger i would had liked you alittle..but i will still kill you"then tigress got mad"OKY THAT IS IT!"then she pulls and she brakes her chains and pins ti-la down and she was going to claw her face off..then she felt a tranquilizer shot hit her on her shoulder then she tried to get back up as she growls..then 4 more hits her and she falls to the ground..and dan looks at her"NO!"as they dragged her out of the cage and into another..as they left her there with nothing but the pain of maybe the death of her love ones.

* * *

as luna and the rest came out of the bamboo forest they was almost their only 20,000,000 miles to go...as tio,xenon and damon was getting bored they thought of something"hay boys...lets sing a song"then the girls was shocked"WHAT!"then they start humming the beat of the song then luna and the girls turns around"if we just ignore them maybe we wont here them...cause i really...really hate their singing"all the girls nodded as leiden was in the back he sighed"well at least i brought my iPod"he plays angry birds.

**TIO:**Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's too late, it's not too late

***they all went pass a village***

**XENON:**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you,  
What would you wish you would've done

**DAMON:**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

***it starts raining and thundering as the girls sighed***

**ALL(I MEAN THEM):**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbye  
Should be so careful who we let fall outta our lives  
So when we long for absolution,  
There'll no one on the line, yeah

***they all give high fives***

**XENON:**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

**ALL:**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

***the girls covered their ears"ugh make it stop"**

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..  
Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

**TIO:**You never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash till it's head on  
Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

***it starts snowing***

**ALL:**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

**DAMON:**Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..  
Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

**ALL:**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying..

the girls sighed then luna looked at the map"only 200,000 miles to go..we can camp here for the night"

**UGH..I FEEL BAD FOR THE GIRLS...BUT THAT TRIP SOUNDS FUN :D...I WANNA GO D:...AND TI-LA IS NASTY...SHE JUST LICKED TIGRESS BLOOD THEN DANS AND THEN SHE KISSES HIM...SHES NOW MY 1# NIGHTMARE :D...PLZ REVIEW. LIKE WE'RE DYING BY KRIS ALLEN.**


	6. Chapter 6:tell her

**I FEEL BAD FOR THE GIRLS IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE THEY HAD TO HEAR THE BOYS SING...ANYWAY AS THEY ALL CAMP OUT..WILL THEY ALL TELL ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS OR WILL ONE BE BROKEN?PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 6:TELL HER**

as tio was telling a funny story everyone but luna cause it was about her laughed"and..and when she got out she had dough all over her as it explodes and it took her a week to get it all off! hahahah"then the girls stop laughing as they see luna getting mad and then she stand up"and then when she saw tio she would kill him cause hes the one that made it explode!"then she jumps on him and they start tussling,tio punches luna, and luna kicks him...then she got on him and start punching him in the face alot of times,as they all tried to get luna off of him then Sasha tried to pull her"luna...calm down!"and then on accident she punches Sasha and she falls to the ground,as luna stops she sees Sasha whos nose is bleeding,luna realized what had happened,then everyone looks at her as they helped Sasha"LUNA...YOU NEED...TO STOP"as tio said who was getting up"it was just a story..well..a funny one but their was no need for fighting"then luna eyes went tiny as she start panicking...then she ran off far from them as she whispers"im sorry guys"then she crys as she keeps running.

as tio looks at her running he sighed...then xenon went to help Sasha up as she falls back down xenon catches her,then they stare into eachothers eyes then Sasha was going to say something"xenon i-"she was interrupted by a kiss then xenon looks at her"i love you Sasha"then she looks at him and in a few sec"i...i love you too xenon"then she kisses him..as tio looks at xenon he chuckles then xenon looked at tio then back as Sasha"Sasha...the reason i acted so weird around yesterday is because i was afraid to tell you how a feel"then Sasha looks at him again"well you could had told me"they both smiled. as damon was picking flowers he sees Tia and he blushes as he walks to her"hay Tia..um..*he takes out the flowers* d-do you want theses?"then Tia blushes and grabs the flowers"t-thanks"she smiles then she kisses him on the check as he blushes so hard everyone saw..then he passes out. as tio sees everyone now together he has a strange feeling when hes around luna like..everyone time hes their with her it feels like a bunch of love bugs biting him..as he wanted to talk to luna little did he know as that leiden was already their before him.

as leiden sees luna sitting by a pool crying, he goes to her as she sits down by her"hay..whats wrong?"then luna looks at him"you didn't see what just happened?!...i punched by best friend in the nose..the nose..now...i think they all hate me"her ears goes down...then leiden was really feeling bad for her but he had a job to do"well at least you have friends*he gets up*i have none"then she stands up too"you...never had a friend...not one?"then he nods"none"then she went to him"i-i can be your friend"she smiles then leiden looks at her as he thought"her eyes...shes so... beautiful"then luna start to wounder"leiden?-"she was interrupted by a kiss. then she close her eyes as leiden raps his arms around her. as their was a figure looking at it all. then their was a voice"luna!"then they broke the kiss..and luna realized what had happened"tio...im so sorry-"she was interrupted again by tio"sorry...sorry for what... kissing someone you barely know!...i hate you!..i thought i loved you...but now...i was wrong to think so"then he runs off as flowers fall to the ground.

then it starts raining as tio starts singing:

**TIO:**Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

***he jumps tree to tree***

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
I'm going out of my mind  
An endless circle,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

***he gets mad as he walks away in the rain***

And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me

***he looks at the sky***

Falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

***he remembers all the times he and luna had***

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

***luna follows him sighing***

Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

***CRYS* MAN...LUNA NOW THAT WAS SAD RIGHT THERE...YOU BROKE TIO'S HEART..AND AS FOR LEIDEN...I HOPE THEY KILL HIM!...WILL TIO EVER FORGIVE LUNA?..OR WILL IT BECOME A PROBLEM TO THEIR QUEST?...PLZ REVIEW. WHATS LEFT OF ME BY NICE LACHEY.**


	7. Chapter 7:a broken heart and captured

**WELL I STILL FEEL BAD FOR TIO..BUT AS LUNA FIND TIO ALONE WILL SHE TELL HIM THAT IT WAS A ACCIDENT?...OR WILL IT KEEP GOING?..PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 7:A BROKEN HEART AND CAPTURED **

*****2 WEEKS LATER*

its been 2 weeks since "the kiss"and tio has been in a distance from luna,as the rest of the crew just knew yesterday..

_FLASHBACK_

_as tio was sitting on a rock damon and xenon became concern about tio...he barely touched his food...he smells like he hasn't taken a shower in a week and he don't sleep all the time anymore...as they went to him they start smelling something bad then damon thought he was going to die"dam!"he took out a mask and the others did too then they sat by him and damon talked first"hay dude...whats wrong"his mask starts to melt off and he now puts on a steel mask,then tio looks at them"something died inside me...my heart"then xenon start dancing"haha whos teasing who now!"then damon looked at him"that's just cold man...he never did that to you when you couldn't tell Sasha how you feel?"then xenon stops dancing...he was right as he sat back down he looked at tio"tell us what happened?"_

_then tio tried to remember"i was going to see luna and give her some flowers but when i was their i saw leiden kiss her...he kissed her guys!...and i bet she liked it"xenon starts chuckling"dang..."then tio and damon looks at him"really dude...REALLY!..what if a guy kissed Sasha would you like that?"xenon got mad"no...i will rip that guy up and use his bones as a hat or toothpick"then tio shook his head"dude..your discussing"then he sighed..as he goes to the lake to wash up._

_on the other side Sasha and Tia see luna going in her tent,as they went in they see her and when they did her fur was all messed up, and it looked like she cried for days as her tears dry up on her fur..then Sasha put her paw on her mouth"oooooooooo..."then when luna saw them she turns around..then Tia went to her"whats wrong?"she starts brushing luna's fur then luna sighs"i don't know Tia...i feel like theirs something stabbing me in the heart"then Sasha start whipping her tears"hay its oky..it was just that one night"then luna looks at her"no...its not just a one night"she stands up and looks at them"that one night changed me...i punched you in the nose and i think i broke tio's heart!..if i never punched you in the nose none of this would never happened!"then she walks off._

* * *

as tigress wakes up she sees herself in a empty room only her was in it as she got hungry she sees a croc bringing food in"eat up..dumb tiger"then he dropped it,as tigress growled she sees that it was a bowl of rice and smelly tofu..as she ate the rice she save the tofu for later as she lays down thinking about her daughter"hmm...be safe luna"then she close her eyes.

* * *

*back to the 2 weeks later*

as leiden was going to talk to luna she went the other way"get away from me"she was still mad at him for kissing her..as she kept walking..then tio went the wrong way and went to the pool...as luna followed him damon and xenon was going to stop her but the girls stopped them"let them talk it out"then they all kept luna saw tio she went to him"tio?"then when he saw her he got mad"what do you want?"then luna sat down"i wanted to say sorry..it was a accident..he kissed me..i know that..but i don't love him"then tio starts to feel bad for her

"luna...i-its oky"he went to her..then they hear laughing"hehehehe"then they see a big croc and 3 crocs coming out of the shadows and circle around them as they gasp then the big croc came to them"my name is vex... and ti-la will be pleased to see you"he points at luna"get her!"then they start charging...as luna dodged their tail and punch she tried to punch them but then one bite her paw..then she yells in pain as she still had her paw in the crocs mouth..as she tried to let go but the croc still had her paw in his mouth as more crocs start coming she tried to kick them but they backed up,then she punched the croc that had her paw in his mouth in the eye but that didn't let him go then 2 crocs punches her in the face then she looks at them"let me go!"then she rapidly kicks a croc in the tummy and he starts flying to a tree...then luna's half moon symbol starts to glow and vex had the chance..he put a gadget on luna's forehead and it starts shocking her as she screams in pain"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

...then a few mins later she starts to go on her knees and it looks like her eyes was gone..it was just blank then she falls to the ground, vex use his foot to nudge her a bit but she wasn't moving"grab her and lets go"as they picked her up tio watched as luna was being captured. then he runs back to the rest of his friends and yelled"GUYS!..GUYS!..LUNA'S BEEN CAPTURED!"they all gasp.

**:O...LUNA...NOOOOO...WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO...WILL TIO AND THE REST SAVE HER IN TIME?!.PLZ REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8:reunion and secrets

**POOR..LUNA..I FEEL BAD FOR HER AND HER FAMILY..BUT WILL THEY SEE HER AGAIN?...OR NEVER D= AND IN LUNA WILL THEIR BE MORE SECRETS ABOUT HER?.PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 8:REUNION AND SECRETS**

as luna wakes up she finds her self in chains as she feels like shes being carried..by crocs"hay..put me down you stupid reptilians!"they didn't listen to her..*2 hours later*as luna looks up she sees a mountain made out of dragon bones..as she gasp at the sight the crocs start carrying her up the mountain and when they did it was a door as they went in it was dark and cold even for the crocs..then their was a voice"hello...luna...how was your kiss with one of my spys?"then luna got mad"how do you know!"then their was a voice"because i told her"then out of the shadows it was a lion..then luna looked at this lion as she growled"you...you told her...leiden..i-i thought we were friends?...but now i can see your no friend of mine"then leiden looked down in shame"im sorry luna"then the snow leopard smiled and then looked at the crocs"go..take her to the cage with her family"then they start going down to the dungeon.

as another croc threw tigress back with the others they all looked at her..but the croc put her back in chains but this time steel ones...as she looks at dan he smiled to see shes alright..then po and song and the rest hears yelling"let me go!"then they opened the door, and then they all gasp it was luna...then her half moon symbol glowed as she was about too attack then the gadget still on her head shocked her again and she screamed in pain"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"then dan and tigress growled"stop...stop hurting her!"then the crocs smiled then dropped her on the floor as her eyes was blank again...when tigress and dan and the others saw her they tried to wake her up by calling her name"luna!...luna wake up!"but no answer then tigress tried to brake her new chains but it was no use..then dan tried too but it was no use too...then po but this time his strength broke the chains and he fell to the ground...as he unlocks dan's chains and tigress they both went to luna..as they laid her head on their knee they see her eyes blanked..nothing but white as alittle bits of shocking keep hurting her..as they tried to pull the gadget it off it start to shock her again and she screamed so loud it can be herd a mile...as tio and the rest hears it"luna.."then her half moon on her forehead stops glowing and her eyes went black..tigress tried to wake her up"luna?...luna wake up"but she didn't as they thought she died,what they didn't know..was that she was in a dream.

LUNA'S DREAM

_as luna wakes up she hears a chuckle"i see your awake young child"then out of the light it was a turtle it was master oogway..then luna bowed"master oogway"then she stand up as oogway went to her"hmmm...i have been watching you luna..for awhile now"he smiles as luna was shocked"what?...but..but i never see you around?"then oogway nods"but even though you can't see me doesn't mean im not their?...i followed you on your quest...and i see you have problems along the way?"then luna nods"yes...i bet i broke a friend's heart...i don't even know who i am anymore?..i used to be a fun caring kung fu student..now im the worst friend ever...and i even punched by best friend in the nose!"then oogway felt bad for her"oooo...that is bad"then he put his paw on her shoulder and points at the pool"what do you see young warrior?"then she looks at the pool"my reflection?"then oogway looks at her"it doesn't matter if you have bad times...always remember the good times...be your self don't say that your friends hate you..how would you know if they do?"then luna thought for a sec then she smiled thinking of all the good times they all had, then she looked at master oogway"i feel it master...i feel something inside me like..like-"she was interrupted by oogway"happiness?"then luna nods,then oogway smile"then you are ready for this.."then he touched her head and she starts glowing._

_*back to reality*_

as tigress and dan kept looking at luna then all of a sudden the gadget on her forehead broke and fell to the ground,as they set luna down her half moon symbol on her forehead start glowing white..then golden and she starts to get on all fours standing up as golden wings start to come out of her back and everyone gasp..then her tail start to get longer and bigger then her body start to get bigger and golden then her head start to form of a dragon head as she starts to glow and everyone closed their eyes..then the glow start to go down and then as they looked they saw a golden dragon on the floor...as it got up she sees 2 tigers and she went to them

"mom..dad...Its me"then dan went closer"luna?...y-your a dragon?"then luna claws all the chains off of everyone and then she start clawing the cage door and it was sliced in 4, they all watched she offered them a ride on her back, then she starts running and the crocs see as the prisoners escaping"stop them!"then luna starts flying but she starts falling alittle"sorry..im new to this"then their was archers and then vex came and shouted"FIRE!"then the arrows start flying and as luna was almost away from the mountain of dragons she was hit with a arrow hits on her arm as she roars in pain she doesn't know it but she is falling down to the bamboo forest..then their was a crash as her wings start hitting the trees then she starts tripping and they all start falling off of her as they all scream...then everything went dark...then few mins later dan wakes up coughing as a mist showed

"guys!?...oh man..oh man..oh man this is just like that movie where killers follow a bunch of teenagers and hunt them down one by one in the dark woods.."then he hears a boo as red eyes start to show in the mist he screams"AHHHHH ITS BLOODY MARY!"then the mist starts going away and it showed it was tigress"its just me?"then he screamed again "AHHHHH ITS TIGRESS!"then the others got up but one was missing then shifu looked around"..wheres luna?"then po was just standing their as everyone was looking at po as he points"guys...i think i found her"as they turn to see where po is pointing then they see a dragon as their was fallen trees on her..then tigress ran on all fours"LUNA!"then luna opened her eyes as she sees her mom coming"mom?"then tigress tried to get the fallen trees off of her"hang on luna"then the others went to and tried to pull it off...then luna sees her dad"dad...here"she tosses the dragon sword and dan grabs it"h-how did you?"then luna tired to get up but couldn't" i found it in your room and i wanted to use it just in-case"

then dan looks at the sword"i wish to see the dragon*it starts glowing* i wish to see the dragon,*a dragon starts flying in the sword* I WISH TO SEE THE DRAGON!"*then out of the sky it starts thundering and storming as a golden dragon starts to come down...as he looks at dan he smiled"sir dan...its been awhile"dan looks up at the dragon"yah...it has"then the dragon sees another golden dragon stuck on a bunch of fallen trees then he looks back a dan"whos this?"then dan sighed"you wont believe this but... that's my daughter..she transform from a golden tiger to a golden dragon"then the golden dragon flied down to the other dragon's level"hmm did you talk with master oogway?"then she nods then the golden dragon went back to dan"she transformed to a dragon because oogway unlocked her secret power..the form of a golden dragon"everyone looked at luna then viper looked back at shifu"her powers are a gift master"then shifu nods"indeed...indeed"

**WOW LUNA HAS UNLOCKED THE FORM OF A GOLDEN DRAGON!...AND DAN'S DRAGON IS BACK AND IS READY TO HELP :D...AND WILL THEY GET LUNA OUT OF THOSE FALLEN BRANCHES..AND WHERES TIO AND THE REST?...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...PLZ REVIEW! ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9:dragon spirit

**WELL NOW THAT LUNA HAS THE POWER TO FORM A DRAGON WILL TIO AND THE REST KNOW ITS HER?...OR WILL THEY KILL IT BEFORE SHE TELLS THEM?PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 9:DRAGON SPIRIT**

as dan thought he had a idea"luna try going back to your old form"then when luna was going to do that the dragon yelled"DON'T...if you do the trees will crush you!"then luna stopped but the trees were starting to crush her"ow...can you guys plz hurry up...i don't think i can hold it for long"then dan's dragon start pushing the trees off of her cause if he picks it up more will fall on her..then the rest start pushing too then luna was free..then dan's dragon needed some rest so he went back into the sky as fast as he can. then as luna fly's down too them..tio starts to see a golden dragon and he thinks that its going to eat luna's family..as tio and the rest charged they kicked the dragon all together,as it start to fall off a cliff its tail hangs on to a tree branch as it starts to panic it trys too fly but its wings are broken and wounded right now..as tio starts to climb down on it to on its face it talked"tio..what are you doing!?"then tio brought his knife out"what am i doing?...your about to eat my friend's family..and..how do you know my name?"then the tree starts braking then the dragon talked"because im-"then the tree brakes and both of them start falling as they scream..then tigress and dan yelled"LUNA!"as tio and luna start falling little did he know it was luna"hay dragon why don't you fly right now!"then luna looks at him"for your info my wings are damage and my name isn't DRAGON!its-"then they fall to the ground with a big thud...as tio gets up he starts coughing dust then as he hears someone breathing hard he sees that the dragon is on the ground as it starts to get smaller and smaller as it's golden tail is replace with a golden tiger tail, and its wings start to shrink as it goes back in its back and its big claws start to become golden tiger paws..then its golden body starts to turn into a tiger body and its dragon head turns into a golden tiger head...as the transformation was complete

tio went to see who it was as he gasp it was..."luna!"as he ran to her she coughed then smiled at him then gasp as she sees 10 crocs behind them then a snow leopard came out of the mist"you think you can run away from me?..i think not"she smiles then tio growls"who are you!"then the snow leopard looked at him as he yelled again"WHO ARE YOU!"then the snow leopard laughed"hahaha...your yells are nothing to me...but i will tell you who i am...i am ti-la daughter of tai luna and su wu"then luna gasp"i herd about them..my parents stopped them during the war 16 years ago..i was born that year too"then ti-la smiled"that's right...i was only 3 when your dumb family killed my parents...your mom killed my dad and you dad summoned a dragon*she closes her eyes*..to kill my mom...so now...*she opens her eyes* ima kill all of you"then tio growls and went on all fours too attack ti-la but she was to fast and she grab the back of his neck while he was still running and flipped him and he landed on his back then ti-la brought him back up and she repeatedly punched him in the chest then kicks him in the face..as he was going to punch her she grabed his fist and smiles as she twist it while her ears are down,then tio screams in pain"ahhh"then luna went to help him but the croc's stopped her"TIO!"then ti-la kicks him as he falls to the tree passed out..then luna looked as tio was hurt badly and she went on all fours running at ti-la as her half moon glows as she growls"raaaaaaaaaa"then she knocks into ti-la and they both start falling on another cliff to another cliff as they was in the air luna punched rapidly in ti-la's face then she kicks her in the hip then they landed and then luna was running on all fours charging at ti-la as she waited then luna was almost one her then ti-la upper cut luna under her and as luna was in the air ti-la use her elbow and hit it on luna's back and luna passes out..then with the croc's they came too luna and ti-la looked at them"well..what are you waiting for...pick her up!..and lets go"as they carried tio and luna,Sasha and Tia went to warn the others.

**WELL..BACK TO THE DUNGEON AGAIN D; ...WILL SASHA AND TIA GO AND TELL THE OTHERS IN TIME?...OR WILL SOMETHING BE IN THEIR WAY?...PLZ REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10:Girl Power

**UGH..I HATE SCHOOL..I ONLY LIKE FRIDAY!..IN THIS CHAPTER WILL TIA AND SASHA TELL THE OTHERS IN TIME?...BUT WILL SOMETHING STAND IN THEIR WAY...GIRL POWER :3...PLZ ****REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 10:GIRL POWER**

****as Tia and Sasha was running into the woods Sasha looked at Tia while they was still running"Tia we have to tell the others!"then Tia nods as they ran on all fours..as they was almost their,their was a voice"hello ladies"then they stopped and growled..as it was leiden..the trader as he was laying on a tree"so...where are you in a hurry?"then Tia growled"get out of the way leiden..your a trader!..you lied to luna about letting her be your friend...no wonder you have no friends!""then leiden smiled..but what about him was... different his eyes wasn't brown they was black..then he got up"you think i care if i don't have friends?...you think i care if luna hates me now?...you think i care if you call me a trader?...no..you stupid little cub"then Tia growled and jumps on him and starts punching him but he keeps laughing..but he starts to transform a black figure then he got up again"im not leiden...im lehan...the shapeshifter..not only i took over yo call"trader"..im even working for ti-la now...and you will never see luna again mahahahha-"then he was kicked and he passed out..it was tigress as she herd it all and viper did too"that was not leiden..that was lehan..he used to be ratel 16 years ago"then tigress looked down at it"hes bad news"then she ties him up on the tree and kicks it and it starts falling down the Tia looked at her"we have to save luna and tio"then tigress looked as the boys was all sleeping then she looked back at viper then Sasha and Tia"we will go rescue them"then Sasha smiled"oh yah..its girl power time"he put her had out for a high five for tigress but she walked past her"don't do that"then Sasha put her hand down"sorry"

then as the girls walked into the night the song starts to come on:

***their shadows start to show as they start jumping tree to tree***

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

***they start seeing the mountain*******  
I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be  
As long as I did my best  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen  
***tigress starts grabing viper*******  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

***tigress and the rest of the girls start climbing the mountain***  
At times I may just feel like  
my back is to the wall,  
I hold my head up high  
And keep on standin' tall  
I know that my back is covered  
Because we have each other  
and we're down for whatever.  
If you hear me throw your hands up  
***as tigress and the girls was almost their was lasers this time"where do they get this kind of stuff"**  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

***Tia thought for a sec then she saw the switch on the other side..as she start doing triple flips and a spin in slow motion her fur almost touched the lasers***  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And always follow your heart  
Your heart, your heart

***then she flips the switch and they all start running***  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

***then the girls broke the door and Sasha and Tia did a pose then they start running to luna***

* * *

****as tigress saw luna and tio arms chained on the wall she start slapping them but not hard..as luna start to wake up she saw a figure but everything was still blurry"m-mom?"then she starts to get up and brakes her chains..then luna went to tio"tio?"he didn't wake up"tio!"then she slapped him hard and he woke up"IM AWAKE MOM!"but it was luna who looked confused"momma?...no...im luna dumb dumb"she smiled..then tio saw that luna was oky and he hugged her and she was shocked and everyone awed..then luna start blushing but got up"we have to go now!"as they start running they have know idea ti-la and 40 crocs was following them"this time...they wont be living"

**GIRL POWER!...WILL LUNA AND THE REST MAKE IT OUT!...OR WILL THEY HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THEIR LIVES?...FIND OUT...GIRL POWER BY THE CHEETAH GIRLS :D...I LOVED THAT MOVIE.**


	11. Chapter 11:the battle

**HI EVERYONE...I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL FRIDAY ^_^...IN THIS CHAPTER WILL LUNA AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS GET TO THE OTHERS IN TIME?...OR WILL THEY HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THEIRS LIVES. D:...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 11:THE BATTLE**

as luna and the rest start running in the woods...ti-la and the rest of the crocs was on their tail as she growls"your mine"then as she ran on all fours she starts to catch up with tigress and luna..she was going to pounce on tigress..but luna saw this and she ran towards ti-la"NO!"then they are both pushed off the cliff again as tigress looked down she yelled"LUNA!"as luna and ti-la start falling they start punching eachother then luna growls"your just like your parents!"then ti-la smiled"well..it wouldn't be this way if your stupid uncle wasn't the dragon warrior..then my dad could had been so he can make shifu proud!"then she punches luna in the face and luna grabs ti-la and she puts her under her so she will be the one falling to the ground..as she punches her and 40 crocs was following them..as the girls woke up the boys they start chancing the crocs...as they reach 39 of them they all start fighting.

as ti-la and luna went to the ground they both ran to eachother in all fours as the collide they start kicking and punching as ti-la start dodging..luna had trouble doing that..then as a punch hits her she falls to the ground..then ti-la laughed"hahaha...after im done with you..ima kill everyone you loved...even your boyfriend.. actually..he will be a good use to raise my future kids don't you think?... mahahahha"then luna starts to get mad as her half moon starts glowing red then she gets up punching ti-la"DON'T"then she kicks her rapidly in the face"YOU"then she does a swift kick and ti-la falls on her feet"EVER"then she grabs her tail and brakes it"TOUCH"then she falls on the ground again..then luna does a uppercut"TIO!"then ti-la start falling in slow motion...as luna comes to her ti-la gets up and claws luna's face then she laughs..but then luna got really mad then she grabs ti-la and throws her a a rock then she does a kick in the hip then punches her in the face and in the eyes as ti-la was going to punch luna in the face she grabs her fist and kicks ti-la in the chin as she falls to the ground again..then as luna thought she was dead cause she was not moving..ti-la does a swift kick and knocked luna off her feet..as she was going to kill her..luna flips backwards as ti-la was supposed to smash her in the face..then she tried again but luna keeps flipping..as one of the crocs came and was going to hit luna with a axe as she wasn't looking..then something pushed the croc..it was a lion..it was leiden as he looked at luna he sighed

"luna..im sorry for what i have done...ti-la said that she would be my friend if she had you...but i can see that she is my enemy..not my friend"then luna smiles"i forgive you leiden"then he smiled then he saw that ti-la was going to punch her"LUNA..LOOK OUT!"then the croc grabed leiden and threw him to a rock...as luna turns around in slow motion..she sees that ti-la was going to punch her..then it happened as luna falls to the ground..it starts to rain..as luna lays their..then a ti-la was going to finish her luna got up slowly as she breaths hard..then in slow motion she gets up and does a spin kick..and as ti-la starts flying to a tree..their was a branch so sharp and pointy it can stab anyone..as ti-la lands on it,it shows that it hit her heart..as she looks at luna her last dying breath was"vex...now!"then she slowly dies..as luna looks around she didn't see him...then when she wasn't looking vex was in the mist with a spear..as he yelled he threw it...then luna eyes widen..as she looked down and saw that a spear was now in her chest as she begins to fall she sees a bow from the croc that was battling leiden..then she shot it and it went to vex..and he falls to the ground...as luna starts falling to the ground, the mist starts to come around as it starts raining hard and thunders and lighting.

**LUNA!...NOOOOO...BUT YAY TI-LA IS DEAD...BUT NOOOOO LUNA IS HURT!...WILL THE OTHERS HELP HER!...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER D;**


	12. Chapter 12:love never dies

**LUNA D:...GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!...LUNA NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW D:...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 12:LOVE NEVER DIES**

as the crocs all die or start running away...all the crocs was gone...as they yelled in victory..what they didn't know is that one was missing as tio looks around he searches for luna"LUNA!"it starts storming...as tio and the rest looks for luna they split up...as tio went down to the cliff he looks around in the mist"LUNA!"as he looks he sees a figure on the ground but the mist was hard to see even when its raining too"LUNA?"then he ran on all fours going to the figure as he saw who it was he screamed as he ran to it"no...NO!"it was luna...as he turns her around he sees a spear in her chest...as she breaths heavenly like she was crying.. then he put her head on his leg to let her sit up...then crane see something in the mist and he yells"GUYS..I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"as they ran they saw that tio had someone on him..as tigress and dan went to look they saw it was luna"luna?"

then she opens her eyes slowly"m-m-mom?...d-dad?"then her eyes widen as the spear goes deeper..then she looks at tio"tio...i-im glad your oky"as she smiles but then someone was pulling the spear out of her as she screams..it was leiden..as they all thought it was him luna looked at them"guys..it wasn't him...he tried to save me...it was vex"they all see the dead croc on the floor and they see ti-la body hanging on a stabbing tree, then blood starts soaking her vest..as tigress was going to pick her up to the medic..then luna put her paw by her face..and shakes her head"no."

then shifu thought for a sec"guys..lets let luna and tio be alone for a min"as tigress starts crying dan tried to comfort her then luna looks at tio sighing"tio...even though i wont be here with you.."then tio holds her paw"no...no you must stay..with me... you will be oky"then she smiled"you know what i like the most every day...seeing you..you allways get my spirits up..and when im down..i know you was allways their for me"he starts crying as she continues"and even though that kiss accident...i never liked leiden...i loved you"then tio gasp as luna was slipping away from life then she cries

"love...love never dies...tio"then tio kissed her then he whispers"i know"then she smiles as her eyes start to close. then her head start leaning. and tio starts crying he yells at the raining sky while holding luna"LUNA!"as he puts her body down then puts one of his flowers on her..as he walks away... they all was heading back to the valley of peace..it was never the same going back home...as all the villagers saw them...but with sad faces especially luna's friends and her parents...as ping comes to them"w-whats wrong...and wheres luna?"then they walked passed them still crying then po looked at his dad"shes dead"then the entire village gasp at what he said then they start whispering"t-the ultimate warrior...dead?...how is that possible?...maybe she was weak?"

then tio got mad and yelled as he looked at the villagers"SHE WAS NOT WEAK...SHE WAS A HERO THAN ANY OF YOU...SHE LEFT HERE TO SAVE HER FAMILY...SHE DID NOT DIE CAUSE SHE WAS WEAK...SHE DIED WITH PRIDE... SHES A TRUE HERO...SHE WAS MY HERO..."then he starts crying as he felt a petal falling on his check then more came as they start spinning around their was a voice"don't cry" then their was a figure it was a golden tigress...it was luna but now she had on a white vest and pants and a pink peach blossom symbol on her vest...as she looks at tio then her family she smiles"i not gone forever...i will come back...someday"

as tio came he hugged her as he crys"luna.."then she felt like she was going to cry too..then their was more petals coming...and another figure showed..it was master oogway as he was calling luna"come luna...its time"as luna looks at master oogway as he start rising up she looked back down at tio"tio...i have to go"then he had a grip on her"plz don't go...come back"then luna smiled"i will..just not now"then as he let go she starts flying as oogway and her start flying to heaven..but she transform into a golden dragon as they get their...then their was a dragon roar it was luna..as it stops raining and the sun comes up shining as everyone awed then tio looked a the sun rising as he smiled"goodbye luna..for now i hope"then they all start going to the jade palace...then as it showed the dragon dungeon it was dark..as a Menkar statue shows..then its eyes open as it laughs.

THE END

***cry...cry* OMG THAT WAS SO SAD I WAS REALLY CRYING D:...**


End file.
